Ranma's New Feeling
by AliceOnClouds
Summary: Ranma gets a wish, can he turn his life for the better, or are the gods and the spirits, conspiring against him? Read and find out. (Ranma and Kasumi romance/drama)


###This Text Has NOT been Revised, It's a Teaser For a New story###

The stars shone bright over the pools of Jusenkyo, the moon was full and bright shining down its light on earth. The sun was hours away from rising, and most inhabitants of the area where asleep in their homes, lying down in their respective beds.

In one of the pool, a spirit of a young girl, that drowned there ages past, looked at its only victim with sorrow. The curse had been applied successfully but the subject hadn't learned anything from it. A shame in the eyes of the young girl. She saw that his life was chaotic per definition, but if nothing changed, soon she would have to start the darker path of Jusenkyo, or she would suffer the torment she had suffered till now, for not having been able to curse anyone else. She mentally sighed and with a suppressed shudder of remembrance cried silently for her soul and the soul of her victim, she could only hope he would be able to survive.

The cursed springs of Jusenkyo where a dreadful place, created by the sorrow of a long deceased queen, the magic that was stored on them was benevolent none the less, and every individual that eventually learned from the curse became a sage or a great hero. Others simply perished never knowing they had been chosen to use their skills for the best of humanity. A pity really, that those where the majority.

Nerima, 2 months after the arrival of Ranma:

The sun had yet to rise but the sounds of battle could be heard already outside the Tendo compound, it was early but it was the perfect time for training, at least according to the two combatants. In the kitchen inside the compound Kasumi was starting her daily routine, it wasn't a shore per say, she was happy doing it, but since the arrival of Ranma she could not imagine her life without the constant distraction. True, she loved her family very much, but it had been so quiet and tedious before that, now, she didn't know how she could have passed the time. There was always someone new dropping by, sure they caused some damage to properties and the like, but she was sure Nabiki had it covered in one or two of her schemes, not that she approved of them, still it kept the neighbourhood afloat, even with the recession. A cry and cursing from outside made her pause in her musings. Looking out of the window she found what she expected, Ranma had been careless in his ego and was now a girl. Chuckling to herself she resumed her tasks. Life had become really interesting as of late.

"You are getting weak boy!" - shouted Genma at his son, now daughter.

'I will show you who is getting weak' - Though Ranma, and proceeded to charge into battle with fists flying faster than before.

Genma dodge by mere millimetres, and the battle was anew. Fists and punches flew at enormous speeds, to the untrained yet one was only able to see figures moving at dazzling speeds, and hear the meaty sounds when one defended an incoming hit, instead of dodging it. It was a, now, typical day by Nerima standards.

Ranma kept his old man fighting for some more time, and when the food was almost ready, he finished the training battle with a grab and toss. A panda was now sitting in the Tendo's pound. It looked none too happy.

# Boy, you will learn to respect your elders! # - Waved the panda on a wooden sign.

"In your dreams pop" Shouted Ranma, and was promptly hit by Akane, who was getting tired of him already, and it wasn't even breakfast. He flew into the pound yet again.

"Could you make less noise in the morning, you jerk!" shouted Akane at the girl spitting pound water.

'Twice in one morning! The Gods must hate me' "looks who's talking tomboy" Ranma muttered under her breath, and immediately cringed expecting Akane to come after her.

'Well some luck at least, she is at the table, must not have heard what I said, thank the gods' Though Ranma while making her way to the table. Nothing a steaming cup of clear water, she smiled at Kasumi, and dumped it over her head. Promptly changing back to his natural form.

Meanwhile Genma was sitting out in the veranda munching on some bamboo shoots, he didn't know why, but even though they tasted nasty to his human form, while in the body of a giant panda, they were one of his favourite things, he grinned, they were also dirt cheap. For those who have never saw a panda grin, it is not a pretty sight.

Breakfast came and was gone without incident, unless you wanted to count the daggers being shot from Akanes eyes, or the calculative money stealing look on Nabiki face. Kasumi, bless her soul, simply smiled at the family and Mr. Tendo was hidden behind the journal as per usual.

Time to go to school arrived and after some bickering the 3 teens, per usual, were on their way. Genma in the meantime was starting a new game with his friend Soun, where they both cheated their eyes out.

As soon as the duo arrived at school, Nabiki had been left behind to her schemes, the moron of the century appeared, this time with a flame red shinning sword.

"Behold foul sorcerer for I have in my hand the blade of wishing, and I shall get rid of you once and for all" Takewaki Kuno shouted at Ranma.

Ranma, being the martial artist he his processed the information, looked at Kuno stance and proceeded to pound him to mush and retrieve the sword from his hands. The moment the sword was in his hands, he knew, he didn't know how, but he knew that this sword could grant him one and only one wish.

'Damn, get rid of the curse or the fiancés' Raced through his mind, the thoughts where ping-ponging inside his skull and for the first time he had inspiration in his words.

"I wish that all the things wrong with my life were corrected!"

'I hope this work and is not some cheap rip off'

Clouds Started covering the zone right above him, Thunder crashed into the sword, and a Booming voiced announced:

#Your Wish shall be granted, in one year time#

At that moment Nabiki arrived from her route, heard Ranma's word and proceeded to face-palm herself.

-LINE-

If you liked, I'm looking for Beta-readers, So that this story can come out without mistakes and probably major improvements.

R&R People


End file.
